Life Beyond
by Bastard Badger
Summary: Don't give up, just keep moving even if everything and everyone in your life has turned their back on you. There is always that spark of light somewhere in the darkness...you just need to keep moving to find it.


Life Beyond

* * *

It stands before her, the rain matting its inky black fur. It's every breath creates a mist in the cold evening air, reeking of death and decay. It's dark gaze pierces her very being, bearing no malice but more of an eternal sadness.

She smiles at the great beast, trying to hide her own sadness. The beast lets out a sigh, the great black wolf seeing the pain hidden behind the false smile. A sigh escapes it, weathered and worn, awake to the gruesome truths of the world. A truth that deep down well all know too well but deny so readily.

As the girl stands in the rain, the monstrous wolf glaring into his soul. Their eyes were met, the child's eyes evanescent of emotion. Without words, the child's eyes tell a thousand words. A story of a girl, who lost the one person means everything to her. The brother that allowed her to have so much light in her life, now a cold body beneath the earth

The wolf stares at the girl more, breath visible in the cold rain, his snarling and hunched form slowly softening. He leans to the girl and presses his cold snout to the cheek. With the touch, much was said in so little actions. The wolf soon brought his eyes to the girl's once more.

"Why are not you afraid of me little one?" The wolf asks, his deep voice woven with sympathy and pain

"Why should I be?" The girl responds, fresh tears streaming down her face.

"Because life teaches you to fear me"

"Yes, but I see nothing to be scared of. I see the pain in your eyes, you are the loneliest. I see your teeth showing, you are showing dominance but truly you are the weakest. Show me who you really are" The girl responds once again

The girl takes step forward, her hand stretched out to him

"And why should I let you, you know nothing" The wolf snarls at the girl who sees right through him

"I can see who you are, and what you put up with. The torment and hatred. The pain and the suffering. I know it because I've had the same. I can see in your heart that you are broken, and you can see the same in me" She says, soothing the snarling beast

The wolf bows its head down so girl can place her hand upon him, feeling her warm touch rest upon its form

"You the only one who can truly see. All I have crossed are blind, and selfish" The wolf nuzzles the girl, feeling a kindred spirit

"That's because they are. People don't see what's it's truly like with depression. They use it like a coat. Now it's worn and torn, and nobody cares for those truly in pain"

"You have seen a difficult life, haven't you little one" The beast asks

"You could say that" The girl replies with a shrug

"Then why do I not see defeat in your eyes? Why do you stand facing death and yet are able to smile?" He asks

"Even though it's tough, it's my life. It means I am here and being here living this life is better than not being here or pretending that I can't live my life. As for death, it scares me, but in my most troubled times I found someone even stronger than death. That allows me to be brave. He taught me how to not just survive but to thrive. Even though I still struggle with it" She says, offering a genuine smile despite all the sadness and pain

"Wise words... who was your teacher?" He asks, despite knowing the answer

"You already know who" she replies simply

"How?"

"No matter what you look like. No matter what form you take, I'll always recognise you. You are my rock, my half of a whole. My brother. My Dipper" She says

The wolf begins fades away, the façade dispersing in the air like ash. Beneath the great beast is a young boy wearing a blue and white pine tree hat, hiding his somewhat messy brown hair and brown eyes. The wind picks up enough to reveal his big dipper birthmark, laying beneath the messy hair

"Am I real though Mabel?" He asks as he squeezes his sister's hand

"I don't know Dipper; I want you to be, but I don't know" She says sadly

"I think you do know Mabes" He replies

She feels tears start again, internally begging him not to go and leave her alone again. A part of her tells her to let go, to move on.

"Despite being a personification of my struggles... you are still a part of me. I love you Dipper"

Dipper begins to fade, the rain passing through his incorporeal form

"I love you to Mabel"

Dipper vanishes, leaving Mabel to continue to stand in the rain for a while. She smiles even though it hurts. She lives even though it feels like death. She strives to not just survive, but to thrive. In this, she has found peace and happiness.

She is never truly alone, as the great wolf looms over her shoulder. It does not frighten her, nor does it sadden her. He both comforts her and reminds her that who awaits her when she finally reaches her time to pass on into the great unknown.

She does not fear pain and death. Once her time comes, she will remember two things. You embraced life a long time ago now you must accept death, because embracing life means accepting death. The second well you lived, be happy, Even if you have nothing left. Even if the pain is too much. Even if you know that you are forever alone. The brighter you see the world the clearer everything becomes and once the blinding darkness disappears. You will see that the light will make the path of life visible to you, because the only true death is to never live.

Don't give up, just keep moving even if everything and everyone in your life has turned their back on you. There is always that spark of light somewhere in the darkness. You just need to keep moving to find it.

* * *

**_A/N – Hey, Badger here. Here is something different from my retinue of fanfics. This story is going to remain a one-shot, just thought I'd type up something really quick for a change of pace._**

**_This fic will be rated T for obvious reasons, considering this is a story about Death, Depression, Loneliness, etc. I honestly don't know where this story idea came from, as I'm a generally happy person. It suppose it happens so, who am I to complain._**

**_Let me know what your thoughts are on this, Did I do good, Did I make you cry, is it emotional enough, does it have a good impact or is it terrible or rushed or whatever. Let me know what you guys think, I'm sorry if this is short by the way but I can only take so much sadness before I need to cry._**

**_As usual, you can leave your comments, question or criticism in a review or PM and I will address in the next chapter. So don't be afraid to tell me what you all think, I'm not gonna be mean or anything. I am hoping you guys enjoyed this story._**

**_Also, if you are sad, depressed or contemplating hurting yourself, please seek help. It is not worth doing something you will regret. Always try to look on the bright side and things will begin to look up for you, trust me._**

**_I hope you enjoy this story, TTFN, Ta Ta for now folks._**


End file.
